The embodiments described herein relate generally to axial flux electrical motors, and more particularly, to axial flux electrical motor and fan assemblies for use in forced air or air circulating systems.
Many known commercial ventilation, heating, and air conditioning systems require air propulsion units. In addition to providing movement of air for such systems, air propulsion units may be used in combination with condenser units or to supplement other heat transfer operations. Some known air propulsion units are motor driven fans. These fans may be, for example, a centrifugal impeller type fan driven by a radial flux motor. However, some known radial flux motors and/or their mounting components extend a distance into the fan that restricts entering and exiting air and produces aerodynamic losses that negatively affect the overall performance of the fan.
Furthermore, at least some known motors may generate undesired torque ripple pulsations, which may cause vibrations, and potentially motor noise, any amount of which may be objectionable to a user. Further, the torque ripple pulsations of the motor may be transmitted to the fan and cause additional unacceptable noise.
At least some known centrifugal fans use one or a combination of three basic fan blade designs: radial, forward curved, and backward curved. Generally, backward curved fans, also known as plug fans, are more efficient than forward curved fans and radial bladed fans.